una sonrisa dice mas que mil palabras
by DiamanteLunar
Summary: "se ve mejor cuando sonríe, hey por que no, talvez si le sonrió no se sentirá tan solo"


Hola! soy yo con otro fic.

Este es un one-short, Hiccstrid.

Hipo y Astrid tienen 13 y 12. Esto pasa obvio antes de HTTYD.

Comencemos…

Una sonrisa dice más que mil palabras.

Era una tarde fría en Berk, y una vikinga rubia, de ojos azules, practicaba lanzando su hacha hacia los árboles, como hacia todas las tardes, para poder escapar de las insinuaciones de Patán, las estupideces de los gemelos y los tartamudeos de Patapez.

-Hey, no deberías desquitarte con los arboles-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Al voltearse, Astrid pudo ver como unos ojos verdes la miraban con curiosidad.

-ellos no te han hecho nada-volvió a decir el chico.

-tu que sabes-le respondió ella con altanería en su voz.

-bueno yo no creo que ellos te hayan hecho algo-contraataco él.

Si me lo hayan hecho o no, no es de tu incumbencia-termino de decir con una sonrisa al ver que él no respondía nada. Al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que traía un bulto en su espalda y con curiosidad le pregunto-que traes ahí?-.

El chico volteo a ver el bulto que ella señalaba y con nerviosismo el cual intento que no se notara le respondió-na…nada-.

-no te creo-intento quitárselo, pero el chico la esquivo y se fue corriendo logrando que Astrid se callera al suelo.

Al levantarse, Astrid noto que él ya se había ido. Ella decidió volver a casa, argumentando que se vengaría mañana ya que era muy tarde.

Al día siguiente, Astrid se dirigió al bosque en busca del tonto que la había humillado. Cuando se adentró más al bosque, pudo escuchar una melodía proveniente de unos arbustos. Al acercarse más, pudo ver a hipo apoyado en unas rocas, tocando una canción con su guitarra.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Astrid se asombró al ver a hipo el inútil tocando un instrumento y haciéndolo tan bien.

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Astrid vio como a hipo se la salía una lagrima  
solitaria.

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Después de escuchar a Hipo cantar y tocar la guitarra, Astrid se fue a casa discretamente, para que él no se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a casa se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en hipo "ahora que lo pienso el siempre ha estado solo, nunca juega con nosotros, talvez se siente solo" Astrid sintió que se le partía el corazón al pensar en eso "pero porque estoy pensando en eso así no soy yo, mejor me voy a dormir". Y con este último pensamiento se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Astrid fue a afilar su hacha en la fragua y al llegar se encontró con hipo. Mientras hipo afilaba el hacha se sentía un silencio incómodo.

-Toma- le dijo el castaño entregándole el hacha.

-gracias-le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa "se puso feliz" pensó al ver que hipo le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera "se ve mejor cuando sonríe, hey por que no, talvez si le sonrió no se sentirá tan solo". y con ese pensamiento Astrid se fue a su casa prometiéndose sonreírle a hipo para que no se sintiera solo.

Y que les pareció, espero que bien.

Quiero agradecer a mi hermana mayor carolin, pro ayudarme con el fic.


End file.
